Psycho Monkeys are Everywhere
by Dragonfaery93
Summary: Wizard of Oz/Tamora Pierce crossover...please don't hurt me! this is my first fic!


1.1 Dislcalimer: Please don't sue me ! I don't own Jon, Numiar, Daine, or Thayet…the wonderful Tamora Pierce does! Dorothy, the Wicked Witch, and Toto belong to whoever wrote Wizard of Oz. Lucy the Tree, Psycho Monkey 1&2 are mine *evil laugh*. The saying "cross dressing llama lover" belongs to Svetlana from my computer class. Bottom line: don't sue me! All I have is pocket lint and gum wrappers!  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Psycho Monkeys are everywhere  
  
Scene I open to the Wicked Witch of the West chasing Dorothy and Toto thought the enchanted forest. Numi and Daine are walking from another direction.  
  
Dorothy: Toto, run faster! Oh dear, run!  
  
Psycho Monkey1: What time is it?  
  
Wicked Witch of the West: Muwah-hahahaha! I'm going to catch you dearie and your little dog too!  
  
Dorothy: Shut-up you *CENSORED*!  
  
Wicked Witch of the West: NEVER!  
  
  
  
Dorthy: Come on Toto, this is lame.  
  
Toto: Woof.  
  
Dorthy: Huh?  
  
Wicked Witch of the west: We have a contract you loser!  
  
Toto: WOOF!  
  
Dorthy: Shut-up  
  
Wicked witch: I was talking to YOU, you fat *CENSORED* loser!  
  
Dorthy: I'm not fat! I had lipo suction! Really, we have a contract? Well, Whatever!I'm trying this new type of pain killer that can sometimes cause death. *dies*  
  
Wicked Witch of the West: Dang…..(to the director) Can I have the dog? And who was the surgeon for her butt reduction? he did a BEAU-it-ful job!  
  
Toto: WOOOOOOOF!  
  
Dorthy: *comes back to life* whatever, does it really matter?  
  
Psycho Monkey2: I dunno, I think Daine's coming y'all! Act like you're fighting for your lives!  
  
Wicked Witch: DIE Dorthy! I want your pink slippers!  
  
Dorthy: They're red.  
  
Wicked witch: Sue me... I'm colorblind!  
  
Dorthy: Never, they're MINE! (Mumbles: can't afford another lawyer.)  
  
1.3.1 Daine and Numiar enter  
  
Daine: Numi! Save them, save them!  
  
Numiar: *Zaps wicked witch with lightening bolts, and she explodes*  
  
Daine: (to Dorthy) Are you ok?  
  
Numi: Wow, nice implants!  
  
Psycho Monkey 1: Aren't they just the CUTEST?? They're from Victoria's Secret.  
  
Daine: MINE are cuter!  
  
Numiar: I dunno…Dorothy's are kinda cute too.  
  
Psycho Monkey 1: Mine are the best! I took them from Mr. Director!  
  
Mr.Director: WHAT THE *CENSORED* ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???  
  
Dorthy: (glances worriedly at the director) I took mine them from Zelda Pinwheel.  
  
Daine: looks confused  
  
Dorthy: The Wicked Witch's name was Zelda Pinwheel, but the scriptwriter peoples didn't think it was scary enough.  
  
Toto: WOOFFF!  
  
Numi yells: Mithros Minoss and Shakith!! Zaps Toto, and he explodes too  
  
Dorthy: That was my dog you mother*CENSORED*!  
  
Numi: picking bits of dog fur off his tunic Oops? Haha? Mumbles: I did not screw my mom, or anybody's mom!  
  
Daine: Shrugs it was a mistake, chill Dorothy.  
  
Dorthy: Clicks her heels together and appears on Numiar's head hitting him violently with her implants.  
  
Daine: Dorothy, Be nice to my Boy toy!  
  
Numi: Ya be nice to her boy t—Hold on, WHAT did you call me?  
  
Daine: nothing…  
  
Dorthy starts hitting Numiar with her red slippers  
  
Psycho Monkey 2: They're pink!  
  
Dorthy pauses and glares at the monkey saying: THEY'RE RED DANG IT!  
  
  
  
Numiar: Zaps Dorthy off his head and into a tree WHAT DID you call ME miss TREE HUGGER???  
  
Daine: HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS A DENDROPHEILAC!?!?  
  
Numiar and Dorthy: EXCUSE ME???  
  
Daine: Nothing, haha? Runs away sobbing  
  
Numiar: Looks at the tree nearest to him and shudders.  
  
2 Daine Suddenly appears behind him  
  
Daine: That's MY tree!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Numiar: 'Sucse me?  
  
Daine: No! You are flirting with MY tree!  
  
Dorthy: can I go now??  
  
Numiar: Whatever. Zaps Dorthy out of existence  
  
Daine: Hey! She was going to go with my tree's friend who's single and in rebound!  
  
Psycho Monkey 1&2: *Grab Daine and run* She's one of us! She's on of us!  
  
Daine yells: Numi is a cross-dressing-llama-lover!  
  
Lucy the tree: really? I never noticed! I mean, when he with me he never said anything…  
  
Daine Gapes at Numi as the monkeys try to drag her off set: I never knew! I really never, ever knew!  
  
Numiar(to Lucy the tree): How could you tell them my secret you tree *CENSORED*???!  
  
Daine: Like you're the one to TALK!  
  
Numi: I was just with Jon in a tree, not getting with a tree! Goodness, people these days!  
  
Daine: That explains why Thayet was so ticked at Jon last night….  
  
  
  
The end? 


End file.
